Sources such as the sun or lasers used in clinical settings can induce changes in temperature in the eye. The retina can suffer irreversible damages if exposed to heat out of physiological range (>37° C.). Current retinal temperature measurement modalities for animals are limited to invasive techniques. However, such invasive techniques cannot be generally utilized to measure the temperature distribution of the eye.